Sweet Dreams
by LolliPopLuver4Lyfe
Summary: Rted for language,Drug refrences,sex, and suicide refences , Celeste is a shy and sweet fifth year.What happens when The trio and no to mention the twins try to draw her out and help her deal with her past presentand future.
1. Default Chapter

She was taking one of her late night walks through the woods, and there he was.Her beautiful boy.He stretched out his arms and she fell into them.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed "I didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
She cried for what seemed like hours in his arms. She cumpled to the ground, her body racked with grief. Even his arms weren't enough to support her now.Because now he was as she knew he had been all along.A ghost. She grabbed for his hand.  
  
"Please forgive me." She cried "Please."  
  
She looked up at him, her vision blurred by the tears.His face had taken on a hateful mask.  
  
"Forgive you!Forgive you!You killed me you wretched whore!" He bellowed at her then with one final sneer he disappeared.  
  
Celeste tossed and turned then shot up. It took a few minutes for everything to register. It had all been a dream.  
  
'But it's true," She told herself 'You did kill him.From the moment you looked at him he was dead and you know it.'  
  
She sighed and fell back down onto her pillows. They were wet to the touch from her tears.  
  
'You deserve the pain.' A voice in her head mocked her  
  
Her nightgown was soaked with a cold sweat. As she allowed her memories to come flooding back tears threatened to spill over.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
She was walking through downtown London when she first saw him. He was handing out flyers for his brothers band, who was playing at a local club that night. Celeste had always had a certain facination with muggles, but being from a wizarding family who hated muggles she wasn't allowed to form bonds with any of them. But this boy looked intresting .  
  
"What have you got there?" Celeste asked him  
  
"Flyers for a band." He said sounding none to interested  
  
"Your band?" she asked He forced a laughed "No, my brothers. I have no intrest in playing."  
  
"Well what do you have an intrest in?" She questioned him  
  
This time he gave her a genuine laugh "You know it's not often a cute girl just comes up and strikes a conversation with me."  
  
"Well perhaps you would like to strike up another one tonight." She said cocking her head to one said and smiling.  
  
He smiled back at her "Are you asking me out?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Well if so then yes."  
  
"Well then yes I am asking."  
  
"This is certainly a day of firsts for me." He chuckled "I'll meet you say? Seven? At the club."  
  
She took the flyer he offered her and started to walk away, then relising she didn't know his name she turned around. But he was gone. She shook her head and continued walking.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
As she thought about that first day the tears fell freely. 'Why did I have to talk to him? He could be happy right now. He could have a love that actually deserved him. But most of all he could be alive if it wasn't for me!'  
  
That last sentenced repeated itself in her head as the next memory came to her.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Celeste!" He called obviously happy to see her.But then again he always acted happy to see her. Like she was a birthday present he had been waiting for, for a long time.  
  
He ran up to her and flung his arms around her waist picking her up off the ground and spinning her around.  
  
"Bryan!" She squealed "Put me down!"  
  
"Okay if you insist," He said "You are a siren, you have no concience."  
  
"Bryan!" She said slapping him playfully  
  
"What?" He asked while grinning cheekily at her "You told me to put you down."  
  
She shook her head "What's this thing you couldn't wait till my Christmas to give me?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Hold on." He said while disappearing into another room then reappearing with a white kitten in his arms.  
  
"Ooooh" She giggled like a little school girl "Is it a girl?"  
  
"Yep." He said obviously proud of himself  
  
"She's beautiful." She looked up at him "Oh Bryan thank you." She said then flung her arms round his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
She now she was sobbing into her pillow.Awakened by the sound of her cries her brother had come into her room and was now holding her rocking her back and forth .  
  
"Shhhh, it's okay." He whispered to her  
  
"No!No it's not! It will never be okay!" She told him "It's all my fault!"  
  
"No Cel, It's not." He said soothingly "You had no choice.They would've killed you too." 


	2. Getting Ready

Oops. I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter.My bad. Anyways As we all know I do not own anything remotely related to Harry potter except my twisted little ideas for fanfiction.Please review!  
  
Celeste sat in her room at her vanity brushing her hair.Soon they would be leaving for the Malfroy Manor.By they I mean Her, her brother,mother, and father. The Deatheaters would be gathering there for a celebration.What they were celebrating was unknown to Celeste. Obviously her brother knew but he wouldn't tell her. Celeste had questioned him to no end but he wouldn't so much as utter a word to her about this. Celeste got up and walked to her wardrobe,.She opened it and examined it's contents. Finally she decided on a black and green dress.It was her favorite. It was made like the dresses women from the middle ages used to wear. With long belled out black sleeves, a green bodice and skirt and a sash made of black silk. Celeste moved back to her vanity to put her long black curly hair up. After trying numerous styles she decided to leave it down with the loose curls spilling all the way down to her waist. She looked at the assortment of jewelery boxes on her vanity.She really didn't feel like putting any one, but she knew her father would want her to.  
  
'What is it with these deatheaters?' she asked herself while rummaging through one of the boxes 'Why is it they absolutely have to show off how wealthy they are? It's like some kind of big testosterone competition'  
  
She finally found what she was looking for , she pulled out a emerald mesh chocker.Another of her favorites, she fingered the links on it.Remembering when she had gotten it.When she was happy to be the little daddy's girl she had been.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Oh, Daddy it's beautiful!" She squealed "Look at it!"  
  
She handed her father the object of her momentary delight.  
  
"Yes, it's very beautiful Celeste.Lets see how it looks shall we?" He said stepping behind her. She pulled her hair up off her neck as her father hooked the clasp.  
  
"And as I thought, it looks wonderful on you honey." Her father told her with adoration in his eyes.  
  
And indeed it did.With the black mesh and the links to the jeweled pendants.  
  
"Would you like it?" Her father asked her  
  
"Oh yes, thank you Daddy."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
She looked in the mirror at her reflection.She saw someone she didn't quite recognize. Someone who looked confident.Some one who looked like she ran her own life.Some one she wanted to be. She never would though.She was a daddy's girl to the end. Her father spoiled her, he adored his only daughter.Anything she wanted she would get.  
  
'Except for the one thing that mattered' She thought bitterly  
  
She leaned back over pulling out simple emerald earrings.She put them in her ears and got up. She turned to the mirror one last time to inspect herself. She nodded and left the room. 


	3. Mindless Chatter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him.We all know who he belongs to.That wonderful wonderful woman J.K.Rowling  
  
The carriage pulled up to the stately manor that was all too familiar. The lawns may have been groomed and the house well taken care of, but this place lacked one thing.Happiness. She had been inside enough times to know that any cheerfulness displayed was a front. This place made her uneasy.  
  
'Might as well get used to it,you will be here for the next three hours atleast.' She said to herself.  
  
She looked at her brother who was sitting across from her.He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Let's go play nice for a little bit.That's all we have to do." He said  
  
She groaned and he chuckled.  
  
"I don't want to go play nice.I hate this place.And the way you and Daddy have to act inside."  
  
He shook his head and opened the carriage door and stepped out.She took his hand stepped out as well. Their parent's carriage arrived a moment before them, and their parents were standing waiting for them.  
  
They joined them and walked up the path to the door, knocking slightly her father and brother put on their masks. Celeste couldn't stand the fact that her brother had become a deatheater. He hadn't wanted to she knew that, but all the same, he was to nice to be something so wicked. The door opened and Celeste saw one of the Malfroy's many maids.  
  
"Welcome," She said to them "May I take your cloaks."  
  
"Yes, thank you." He father said  
  
After they she had taken all their cloaks and hung them up she showed them into the ball room, where about fifty or so families were mulling around, talking and laughing. It didn't take Celeste to long to spot Draco, Pansy , And the other people she had grown up with. She groaned as Pansy made her way to Celeste.  
  
"Celeste!" She said as she kissed her cheek and Celeste did the same in return "It's been ages. I heard about your little boyfriend.Shame really. Was he good in bed?"  
  
Celeste felt the rage boiling in her stomache "Pansy, there are other things besides sex you know."  
  
Celeste hated how she played it off to her friends that she hadn't really cared about Bryan.  
  
'But these are not your friends' That annoying little voice told her 'These are aquaintences. Your forced to get along because your parents are friends.'  
  
Pansy laughed "Then what could have possibly kept you interested in him all along?"  
  
Celeste smirked "He was like a pet.A lap dog."  
  
"Ah," Pansy said knowingly "The whole adoration thing."  
  
"Yes," Celeste said "The adoration thing."  
  
She tried to play it cool, but inwardly Celeste was seething.She wanted to throttle this sniveling little twit.  
  
"Now come on." Pansy said pulling her in the direction of the couches their little group was sitting on "We've so much to catch up on."  
  
Celeste sank down on the couch next to Goyle "Hello, Vincent." She smiled at him. He was the only one she could actually stand.He was really nice.Soft spoken and shy. Many people thought him stupid but that wasn't it. Yes of course he was a little slow, but when he got a grasp on things he could prove how bright he really was. No one but Celeste took notice though. What with Draco always around Vincent was always out shown.  
  
The same way with her.Well not quite, everyone knew Celeste was bright, but the leading lady in this play was Pansy.  
  
"Hello Cel." He said quietly "How have you been."  
  
"So-so, and yourself."  
  
"Same ole same ole." He said then laughed  
  
"Hello Celeste." Draco said to her  
  
"How do you do Draco?" She said curtly  
  
He smirked at her "Great as always.No need to ask how you are though. Same cold hearted little brat that we've all known forever."  
  
"Of course." She said then turned back to Vincent who was now in a discussion about the all so hated Harry Potter.  
  
'Well this leaves me in a very nice position. Forced to make conversation with these nimrods.'  
  
"So Celeste, I heard your transferring to Hogwarts." Blaise said from across from her.  
  
"Yes. Had a bloody hell of time trying to get the 'rents to let me sat at Beauxbaxtons but of course they want me at that god forsaken place."  
  
"Well I can't say it's all that bad." Blaise said "I mean we have an incredible potions professor."  
  
The rest of them nodded their heads.  
  
"But that old git they call a headmaster is rather annoying." Draco replied  
  
"Yes," Pansy said "But what would you expect?"  
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Draco said  
  
"You chaps better get on your way." Said a voice behind Celeste  
  
She knew who it was right away "Sit down for a bit Stacey." She said to her brother  
  
"Can't .I've got to get these lads and get in the other room with the men.They want to discuss bisuness." He told her  
  
Celeste sighed and looked at Pansy and Blaise who were to be her only company for the next hour or so.Unless she decided to talk to the wives and mothers. Celeste looked at the women then back at Pansy and Blaise who were now deeply in a conversation with each other about how cute Stacey was. It annoyed Celeste to no end.The boys had already left, so now her only hope for conversation were these two. Sighing she got up and walked to the door.Making sure no one was following her she grabbed her cloak and went to find a bathroom. Soon she found the one she was looking for.The one hardly anyone used anymore.Pulling out a towel she sat down beside the tub.and pulled out a knife from her cloak pocket. She flicked it open.She stared at the blade for a moment then she slid it over the skin of her wrist. Immediately the red liquid started to drip of her arm and on to the towel that was postioned below it. This was her only escape from reality.All the pain she suffered in everyday life. Her memories and the knowledge of what lay ahead drove her to do this.  
  
She stayed there for half an hour trying to blank her mind.  
  
"You'll have to go back out there soon' She told herself 'Just a little bit longer.Just once more.' She pleaded with herself 'They won't notice if yoru gone just for a little bit longer.'  
  
She sighed and pulled herself off the floor.She made sure she looked alright then walked back out of the room.She closed the door and then turned around.Coming face to face with Lucius Malfroy.  
  
"Why Celeste what are you doing up here?" He asked her his cold grey eyes taking in the cloak draped over her arm and the cut on her arm.  
  
"Uh, I, um, I went outside for some fresh air and I tripped and got my dress all muddy.So I came up here to clean myself up." She said blushing  
  
"I see." He said clearly not buying what she said but not saying anything to Celeste's great relief "Well you had better get back to the ballroom with everybody."  
  
"Yes sir." Celeste said then started to walk away but he put a hand on her shoulder.She shivered. Lucius had always given her the creeps  
  
"Better not harm yourself anymore." He said  
  
"I didn't know you cared." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice  
  
He smirked at her as she walked away.  
  
'To bad she's not a miserable mudblood.' He thought to himself 'I could have some fun with that one.'  
  
He followed her down the hall, down the stairs, and into the ballroom.He saw her go imidiatly over to Vincent Goyle.  
  
Vincent noticed her wrist and he looked at her with a mean expression "I thought you said you would stop." He whispered  
  
"It's not that easy." She told him  
  
"Your still hung up over Bryan aren't you?" He asked her quietly  
  
she nodded.She was thankful she atleast had one true friend other than her brother. Vincent didn't care for muggles, but he didn't have anything against them either. Besides Stacey he was the only one she really talked to. The only one who really understood how she felt.  
  
"I'm sorry that it had to be like that." He said to her  
  
She sighed "So am I."  
  
Two hours later it was time for everyone to leave.Celeste was greatful to be going home.She was tired and getting rather annoyed at the mindless chatter that Pansy had benn spouting.  
  
As soon as she got home she trudged up to her room.Shedding her clothes and jewelery she climbed into the bath that she had fixed for herself.She relaxed as the steamy water enveloped her tired aching muscles.she washed herself and her hair then got up out of the tub.She wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and walked into her room.She sighed and flopped down on her bed , the towel still clutched around her. Slowley she got up and dried herself. After pulling on panties and a nightgown. She pulled back her duvet and climbed in bed praying that she wouldn't have another torturous dream tonight.  
  
(A/N I got 2 revies yeay!lol yeah I know I'm a dork. Anyways thanx to:  
  
Shenaux: Yeah, I had my sister read it to see what she thought, she got confused too so don't worry about it.Thanx for reading and I'm glad you like it.  
  
Kawaii Jessi: Hey thanx for the review! I'm glad you like it and I'll try to get around to reading your story sometime in the next couple of days but everything's kinda hectic right now.but no fear I will read it Girl scouts honor.Wait a minute I'm not a girl scout.Eh well you get my point. 


	4. from thier point of view

Celeste woke up to screaming and the sound of glass shattering.She rolled over a squeezed her eyes shut hoping that it would stop soon. She could hear the rage in his voice and the terror in hers.  
  
'Please God let it stop,please!' she cried inwardly.  
  
"You stupid bitch!" He fathers voice echoed through out the mansion.  
  
"I didn't mean to!" Her mother cried.  
  
'One of Daddy's friends must be over.' She thought 'that's the only time he raises his voice at Mum.'  
  
She heard her mother cry out in pain 'Or his hand for that matter'  
  
She rolled out of bed and rummaged through her wardrobe, pulling out a pair of pinstriped pants and a white silk blouse. After shoving her feet in her ankle boots she threw her hair up in a messy bun and walked next door into her brother's room.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked him  
  
"Lucius and Thomas" He replied the tears shining in his eyes (A/N I don't know Goyle's father's name so it's gonna be Thomas)  
  
"I won't be able to act like that." He said looking up at her "I won't ever be able to raise a hand at the woman I marry."  
  
Celeste hugged her brother "I know. Your not a cruel person."  
  
"Neither is Father." Stacey said  
  
"Yes he is." Celeste snapped "How can you say he isn't when he down there beating Mum for the sake of the 'act'?"  
  
The tears spilled over now, flowing down his pale cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so cross with you. It's just."  
  
He cut her off "I know, I get frustrated when it happens too." Then "Vincent and Draco are also here."  
  
"Should we go down then?" She asked him hoping against hope that he would say no, that she should stay out of sight.  
  
Instead he just nodded. She grabbed a tissue and wiped his eyes, then took hold of his hand and they walked down the hall to the stair case and into the sitting room. "Hello Daddy." Celeste said trying to keep her voice even.But it was hard Her father was standing in the middle of the room his face red with fury. Lucius Malfroy and Thomas Goyle sat in two chairs behind him with their sons at their sides just as calm as you please.Her mother was on her hands and knees infront of her father sobbing. It took all Celeste had not to run to her. But she knew that it would do no good, as much as her father hesitated to even slap her hand when she did something wrong, if there were fellow deatheaters in the house he would beat her to a bloody pulp.So she just stood there.  
  
"What are you doing dressed like a muggle?" He father snarled at her  
  
"I was thinking about going into London today.I wanted to do some shopping before you ship me off to another school." She said  
  
"You want to go shopping?" He asked "In muggle London?!"  
  
"Yes." She replied staring straight ahead  
  
"Last time I let you out there you had the bad taste to pick up that filthy little bastard." He said referring to Bryan  
  
Celeste flinched on the inside but showed no signs of the sting of his words on the outside 'Filthy Bastard my ass!' She screamed in her head 'He was a much more decent man than you!'  
  
She sighed "I learned my lesson last time Daddy. I will behave myself."  
  
"Even so I still don't trust you.Stacey will go with you.And if Lucius and Thomas permit it I would feel a little more at ease if Draco and Vincent went with you too." He said  
  
"I think that would be alright." Thomas Goyle said "What do you think Lucius?"  
  
"I believe so too.I would never hesitate to do a friend a favor." He said his icy gaze never moving from Celeste.  
  
"Alright you may go." He father said turning back to her "And don't forget to thank Mr. Malfroy and Mr. Goyle."  
  
Celeste inclined her head slightly "Thank you sirs."  
  
Thomas gave her a warm smile much like his son's "Your welcome child. Now get going all of you.We have important matters to discuss."  
  
Draco and Vincent left their father's sides and joined Stacey and Celeste who were only to glad to leave that room.  
  
After watching his children leave Andrew Dawson turned back to his wife "You little whore!" He hissed "You muggle loving whore! No wonder our daughter thought it right to love that boy! Your her mother and she looks up to you, and she sees you having an affair with that, that, THING! I can't even look at you, you disgust me that much!"  
  
Tatiana sobbed even harder at his words. She had only wanted a little love in her life. It wasn't as if he showed her any anymore. Now her husband was either going to kill her or beat her. Most likely the later.Sometimes she longed for death. It couldn't be much worse than living in this black hell. He knew that killing her would be giving her what she wanted. So he wouldn't. That selfish man!  
  
He turned his back to her and regarded his friends.  
  
"What should I do?" he asked them  
  
'Bloody coward!' she thought 'Always have to ask those morons what to do!'  
  
"Well it's obvious you should punish her!" Lucius said  
  
"I think he already knew that Lucius." Thomas said dryly "Maybe a week or so in the dungeons would straighten her out."  
  
Andrew nodded. He hated treating his family like this, but it was expected. All he felt like doing was bawling like a little girl.  
  
'How could she?!' he asked himself 'I have given her everything she could want.A nice home, love, a family, anything she has asked for I gave!'  
  
"Is something wrong Andrew?" Thomas asked looking genuinely concerned.  
  
"It's nothing Thomas. I just think a week would be to light.Maybe something more?" He said  
  
Thomas regarded his best friend with a disbelieving look. He knew that wasn't it.He knew how Andrew was. If Lucius hadn't been here things would be different. Andrew wouldn't be afraid to let the tears loose.He wouldn't have been so cruel to Tatiana. But Lucius was here, so Andrew would force himself to keep up the act. Thomas was like his son. He didn't care for muggles, but he had nothing against them really. He was Andrew's most trusted confidant. And he knew from the talks that he and his son had it was the same way with Stacey, Vincent , and Celeste. He was glad. Deep down he hoped the friendship between Vincent and Celeste would bloom into something more. He loved Celeste like his own daughter so it would be easy to accept her as a legal one. But somehow he douted that would ever happen.He knew Celeste loved Vincent as another brother and nothing more.And Vincent? Well he was head over heels for Blaise.  
  
"Andrew, maybe a beating with the whips would be in order." Lucius said  
  
Andrew nodded "Yes, I think it would too.But not now.We have more important matters to dicuss.I will have one of the maids chain her up for now."  
  
Lucuis gave an approving nod. When Andrew had joined the deatheaters he had been soft.But Lucius had helped him with that.He could now slap his wife without apologizing profusely afterwards.And now he could even hit his daughter.Something he had never dreamed of before. He was also the one who had suggested the punishment for young Celeste when she had dared dishonor her father by loving that filthy little muggle boy. When it had happened he had seen how Andrew was torn between running to his babygirl and cradling her in his arms or being strong and standing idly aside.He had made the right choice. He had stood aside and let her cry herself out. It was best for the girl and Lucius had known it, and he had told Andrew this.  
  
'You must teach her to feel less compassion for muggles.' He had told him 'Andrew, she's getting to old to be protected from how the world works.You know if The Dark Lord found out he would make her do this or kill her himself.' Somehow Voldermort had found out. He walked in the room after the girl had been lead in. He watched with an aprroving air as she killed the boy and afterwards had told her it was the right thing to do.  
  
And now this had happened.Andrew had found his wife in bed with a muggle. And once again he was taking Lucius' and Thomas' advice. How could he not? This was how it should be.If he ever caught Narcissa in bed with a muggle she would never be able to walk let alone have sex again.And as for him? Well there were plenty of wenches he could have.  
  
(A/N Hey I want to say thanx to my reviewer.You rock.hehehe.yeah, I don't like the fact that she's a cutter either but that's how it is playing out in my mind. I also don't like the fact that everyone see's Vincent as a idiot. I see him as Celeste's best friend so that's how I'm gonna play it out. Again thanx for reviewing.Here want some skittles :::::Hands Shenaux a handful of skittles:::::::: Yummy aren't they? Next time I'ma have cheese enchiladas .mmmmmmm..lol.) 


	5. Shopping

I'm sorry to everyone who reads this for the delay in this chapter.My computer went all funky on me and it took a while to figure out the problem.But now I am up and running so yeay for me and I hope all of you forgive me . -Jamie  
  
  
  
Celeste was looking through a rack of belts when she felt someone lay a hand on her shoulder and say "You know Cel, you would look incredibly sexy in this." Celeste turned around to see Draco grinning like a cheshire and holding up a black barely there dress.  
  
"Try it on." He said thrusting the dress at her.  
  
She cocked an eyebrow at him "In your dreams buddy."  
  
Draco threw an arm around her "Every night baby, every night."  
  
"Eh, I'm flattered.I think." She said wrinkling her nose.  
  
"You know you like me."  
  
"Oh yeah, I want your sexy body." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Everyone wants me."  
  
"Draco, If your ego gets any bigger it'll need it's own house."  
  
Draco shrugged "Since when is self confidence a crime?"  
  
Celeste smiled and shook her head. Draco really wasn't so bad when you got him on his own. Hell he made her smile all the time when it was just the two of them.  
  
"Where's Vincent and Stacey?"  
  
"Picking up chicks I think."  
  
"And your not with them? I'm shocked! Draco Malfroy , horny boy extrodinaire didn't want to pick up chicks!"  
  
"Haha, your so funny."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I just decided that watching you look at belts was more intresting." He said picking up a pair of red plaid bondage pants "who wears this stuff?"  
  
"People."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Me for one."  
  
"Bullshit, I've never seen you wear stuff like this." "We also havn't been in the same room together, well discluding all those dinner parties, in like 3 years."  
  
Draco shrugged "Well now we'll be going to school together so I'll have plenty of time to laugh at your new freakish dress and habits."  
  
"My freakish dress and habits? Your one to talk."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Well lets go find the guys, Super Goth."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Celeste?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"You're a freak."  
  
"Yeah and you and everyone else love it."  
  
"Now who has a big ego?"  
  
"Oh, come on."  
  
Celeste paid for a belt that she finally decided on and they left the store.On the way to find Vincent and her brother Draco stopped infront of a Victoria's Secret store. Draco looked at Celeste with a shit eating grin.  
  
"Oh no. Absolutely not."  
  
"Oh come on."  
  
"You're a pervert."  
  
"Correction.I am an adolecent male."  
  
"Translation, pevert."  
  
"Whatever.So is that a no."  
  
"That's a hell no."  
  
"Well if you won't can we go look around and see if anyone else is trying stuff on?"  
  
"That's what they have dressing rooms for."  
  
"We might catch a glimps."  
  
"You really need to get ahold of your hormones."  
  
"Why? They like running wild."  
  
"You need help."  
  
"No more than you do."  
  
And with that Draco pulled Celeste into the store. It reeked of to much overpriced perfume.They wandered around for a bit.At one point Draco picked up a lacy bra and thong set "Whatever Victoria's secret is, if this stuff gets any skimpier it won't be a secret to much longer."  
  
Celeste burst out laughing and didn't stop until a sales lady ever so kindly kicked them out of the store. It took them another half hour to find the guys in the crowded mall.  
  
"Hey Draco, Celeste." Stacey called to them. Celeste and Draco fought their way to the group.  
  
"guys, meet Ashley,Karen,Kira, and Debbi." He introduced them to the girls.  
  
"Uh, Hi." Draco said  
  
Celeste just raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Hi." The girls replied in union.  
  
"These girls are bestfriends. They do everything together." Vincent said emphasizing the word everything.  
  
"Oh really?" Draco asked suddenly interested.  
  
"Everything." Kira said winking.  
  
Celeste snorted in disgust and walked off. No dout in her mind that the guys wouldn't mind seeing as they had those girls to entertain them. She made her way to the record store and went inside.She walked around and looked at a few records.  
  
"Was one of those guys your boyfriend?"  
  
Celeste turned around and saw one of the girls who had just been with Draco,Vincent and Stacey standing before her.  
  
"No." She replied  
  
"Oh, I thought maybe that's why you got mad."  
  
"I'm not mad I'm disgusted."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I mean it's a typical man thing to do so I can't really be mad at them for thinking about doing it with strange girls or anything."  
  
The girl laughed. "I'm Karen."  
  
Celeste smiled. "I'm.." She began but Karen cut her off "I know,Celeste.you brother loves to talk about you."  
  
"Well then call me Cel."  
  
"Okay. So whatcha looking at there?" Karen asked her.  
  
"Oh, Um it's a Sex Pistols album." Celeste replied  
  
"You're a fan?"  
  
"Is their any dout in your mind?"  
  
Karen laughed.The girls carried on their disscusion about music for quite some time until Celeste noticed the time . "Oh shit!"  
  
"What?" Karen asked her.  
  
"I've got to get the guys and get home." Celeste replied "By the way where did they go."  
  
"Most likely the bathroom with the Debbi, Kira , and Ashley."  
  
"Why would they..Oh!" "Yeah."  
  
"Well better go get them."  
  
"I'll come with you." Karen told her.  
  
"God I really hope I don't see anything." Celeste shuddered.  
  
"No you really don't.Been there done that.It ain't pretty."  
  
They came to the Girls bathroom door around the corner from the food court.  
  
"After you." Karen said  
  
"Oh thank you." Celeste replied sarcastically.  
  
She cringed and then opened the door. 


End file.
